1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the field of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Separable Fasteners" (Class 24) and in the subclass therein entitled, "Pivoted lock mounted on head" (Subclass 211P) and the subclass entitled, "Rigid socket" (Subclass 214).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety catches and clasps for necklaces have been the subject of many inventions. Most of these pertain to clasps that are designed to secure a hook-like end in a guard or a pin retaining sheath and/or cover. Quarter-turn lock and release apparatus are also well known. In Applicant's device there is provided a wing-type spring carried by and in an inner member of a safety spring catch. The other and outer sleeve portion has apertures for receiving and retaining the ends of the wing-type spring. A coil spring carried by and secured in this outer sleeve portion urges the other companion portion outwardly with the wing-type spring ends engaging the apertures.
Quarter-turn and releasing fasteners are well known and the following show releasable fastening devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,222 to Phinney on Dec. 19, 1911;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,455 to Tilton on Dec. 23, 1913;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,159 to Snyder on Oct. 12, 1926, and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,500 to Rickenbach on Jan. 27, 1942.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,056,452 to Remhilt as issued on Mar. 18, 1913 shows a slotted receiver and a spring actuated pronged companion member that is released by a quarter-turn action. This reference is quite satisfactory as a post binder but this patent does not teach or suggest Applicant's securing together with a constant spring pressure to retain the portions together until a deliberate compressing motion is made to close the wing-type members and then a quarter-turn is made to release the spring-type safety catch.